Displaced
by sde001
Summary: When Luna Lovegood finds and decides to save a bloody and dying redheaded boy with a sword stuck into his stomach, she involuntarily and unknowingly changes the fate of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was midnight when Luna had discovered the boy. She was previously in the process of investigating the uses of a muggle device called a _smartphone_, a curious device she had found interesting. In fact, she had estimated that it could help wizards and muggles alike. It had a camera, a thing called an _Internet Browser_ which she had particularly found interesting, and even cute little games that people could play. She had found one on accident on her first time to London, and had prompted to buy it after seeing all the muggles using it.

She had been experimenting with the curious device's map function when she had found him. A spiky haired red haired boy just about her age, with a single white streak running across his hair. His features were Asian, and despite the fact that he looked exhausted and bloody, he was good looking, similar to the attractiveness of Cho Chang: A girl in the year above her. He was wearing presumably a plain shirt and a pair of trousers, but she couldn't tell very well.

The sword embedded in his stomach, and the blood leaking through made it hard.

As soon as Luna Lovegood noticed that little detail, she began to panic. _How could I miss something so important!_ She quickly bent down and looked at the injury, not quite sure of what to do. She knew how to do magic, but she wasn't allowed to right now because she was underage, and besides, she doubted that her spells could do much with the boy in the state that he was. _In fact, how do I even know if he's alive or not?_ Luna stopped herself momentarily, but a small heave in the boy's chest answered her question.

He was alive. He was alive!

Luna couldn't help but smile in relief. Despite knowing nothing about her now-patient, she was glad that he wasn't dead. _Except he's going to be if something isn't done soon! _Her initial panic returning to her, she desperately thought of ideas, wondering what in the world she could do. In school, she was practically infamous for keeping an abnormally calm stature, but this wasn't school. This time, someone's life was involved. The training wheels were off.

She racked her head, sighing in hopelessness before refocusing again. Panic would do her no good here. _Just try and ignore the bleeding._

_First, _she thought, _I should try removing the sword._ It would worsen the bleeding, but in the state the boy was in right now, it wouldn't change his condition too much. At least, she hoped it didn't. From there on, she could levitate him with a charm, hopefully stop the bleeding flow with a spell, and she could bring him to her house, which wasn't too far away. From there on, Father would know what to do.

_But should I really be using magic here? I'm not exactly allowed_ to... Luna cursed herself for having the thought, and pushed it away from her head. There was a life at stake here, and nothing was more important.

_Alright, first the sword has to go. _Quickly closing her eyes to avoid the sight of blood, she grasped the sword embedded to his stomach and pulled it out. It came out rather easily, as it thankfully wasn't embedded onto the ground as well. Regardless, the boy's eyes widened briefly, and Luna quickly muttered an apology as he closed his eyes once more.

_Now, it's time for the second step_. Grimacing, Luna pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the injured boy, muttering, "Wingardium Leviosa." Instantly, the magic did its work and the man smoothly levitated about a meter upwards. Thankfully, no blood was pouring out of his wound. Sighing in relief, Luna began the work of pushing him back to her house. She was surprised at how much he weighed, despite the levitation charm and his thin looking physique. By the time she arrived, she was starting to heavily sweat.

Quickly, she opened the door and pushed the boy inside.

Her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, looked at the boy and instantly went wide eyed, his attention completely taken away from the potion. "Luna, who is this boy?" he asked, already bending down with a herb in his hand.

Luna responded without hesitation. "I found him when I was walking. I used magic to bring him back here, but there was no other choice without the risk of-"

"It's fine, Luna. What we need to focus on now is that he's kept alive. Maybe we can ask him who did this to him." interrupted Xenophilius. Luna smiled, with the small voice in her head telling her that she had made a mistake now snuffed out by her father's words. "Will you get me the herb box? And a cauldron too. I'll handle the rest, so you just go to sleep, daughter."

Without responding, Luna quickly ran upstairs in the storage attic, where a small box labeled "HERBS" in messy handwriting occupied the corner. The girl quickly grabbed it and made her way downstairs, handing it to her father.

"Thank you, Luna. I'll handle the rest. From what it looks like, he should be fine. The wound to his stomach is bad, but it shouldn't cost him his life. Good job, daughter." said her father, before he finally added, "Now go to sleep. Let me handle this, and you go to bed and worry about school next month. A growing girl like you has enough on her shoulders without the life of a young man like this one." Her father's tone was practically pleading, _don't argue this time. Just do as I say._

So, knowing that she couldn't argue with her father right now, Luna sighed and went towards her bedroom, plopping down on the bed in exhaustion. She didn't bother to shower or change. She was way too mentally exhausted to do that. _I hope the boy does survive..._ She wasn't quite sure why she wanted a complete stranger to survive so desperately, but she was sure of her feelings.

Sighing, Luna pulled her pillow close to her chest, her eyes still wide open.

She didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

**_Faker_**

**_Die_**

**_Counterfeit_**

**_FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeit__FakerDieCounterfeitFaker_**

Amber eyes snapped open to the sight of silver orbs staring back at him. Said silver eyes belonged to a middle aged man, slightly wrinkly and adorned with silvery white hair. He sat in a stool, a concerned yet curious expression on his face.

"You're finally awake huh... I wondered how long it would take you." the man said.

Shirou tried to move, but it hurt. _It really hurt._ The man quickly pushed him down, back onto the bed once more. "You shouldn't try and move too much. You're already injured, and you've lost a lot of blood. You're in no position to move right now, much less sit up or stand."

Shirou sighed, finally giving up on movement. For now, he would settle on a question. "Where am I?" his eyes widened in surprise when the question came out in perfect English. Last time he had checked, his spoken English had been sub par at best, nowhere near the fluency that Rin, Illya or Saber displayed.

"Welcome to our humble abode. My daughter saw you unconscious and bleeding to death on a sidewalk, so she decided to bring you here. She's out right now, but she'll be back soon." answered the man. Shirou noted the story in his head. _I'll need to make sure to thank her later when I see her._

And then, it all came back to him. The Holy Grail War, the corrupted Grail, getting sucked into it...

_**Gilgamesh.**_

His eyes widened and he started to sweat. "How long have I been out?" Shirou instantly asked. The man's eyes briefly narrowed, as if he was in thought.

"About 3 days."

"3 DAYS?" Shirou yelled. That was 3 days where Gilgamesh could have done god knows what. "By chance, did your daughter see a golden haired man with his arm cut off?" Shirou asked.

"No, or at least, she never mentioned anyone like that."

Shirou sweat-dropped. _Oh god, this can't be happening. Gilgamesh is still alive! He went through the portal with me, so if I'm alive, I'm confident that he's alive. And if he's alive..._ Shirou shuddered at the thoughts of what the Hero King could do. If the servant truly tried hard enough, he would practically be able to enslave or destroy the world in a single day.

"I need to get out of here." Shirou said, but the man held him down.

"No you're not. Whatever business you have, can wait. You can barely move, and you aren't going anywhere." the man responded. With a defeated sigh, Shirou slumped back down. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything. Right now, he felt weaker than ever.

He needed to stop Gilgamesh and kill him as soon as possible. The king of heroes had already killed Rin, Shinji and Sakura, and Shirou knew that he wasn't going to stop with them. Even the man sitting in front of him right now was in danger.

"Actually kid, what's your name?" asked the man.

"Shirou Emiya." answered Shirou.

"Well, nice to meet you kid. My name's Xenophilius Lovegood." He extended out a hand in greeting, but after seeing that Shirou couldn't move at all, he retracted it, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry," he apologized. "Anyways, you should be healing up in a couple of days, and after that, you're free to go back home. But until then, you're stuck with me. It's odd, actually. You heal abnormally fast, especially considering you're a mu-" instantly, he closed his mouth.

Shirou stared at him. "A mu- what?"

Xenophilius sighed. "Forget I said anything. I'll leave to make you something to eat. Luna should be coming home anytime soon."

Shirou narrowed his eyes when the man changed the subject, but complied anyways. He seemed kind enough, and Shirou wasn't the type to pry in the business of others. After all, he wasn't going to start sharing his magus lineage to the man. Everyone had secrets.

It was then when the sound of an opening door echoed throughout the room, and a short blond girl stepped into the house. She looked about 13, with multicolored glasses the shape of flamingos, and a brown coat. She was visibly smiling, a rather woke look on her face.

He could definitely see the resemblance to her father. _It starts with the silver blond hair..._

As soon as she glanced towards him, she dropped the book she was holding, her smile briefly disappearing before appearing once again, in the form of a wide grin. Despite the fact that she was wearing non see-through glasses, Shirou could practically sense that she went wide eyed.

"It's you! You're awake!" She quickly paced over to his bed, looking at him with both relief and curiosity. For a brief moment, Shirou decided to let his panic about Gilgamesh disappear. First, he would need to thank this girl.

"Thank you for saving me. Your father informed me of what had happened." Shirou said, still marveling at how smoothly his English flowed. The girl smiled in reaction.

"It's no problem. My name is Luna Lovegood." the girl said.

"Shirou Emiya. Pleased to meet you." Shirou responded.

Luna grinned, before her expression returned to the woke on that it had before, a slight smile gracing her pale face. "Me too. I'm glad that you're ok. But right now, I need to do something really important!" she said, and before Shirou could blink, she grabbed her book and rushed off to god knows where.

Xenophilius chuckled. "She seems excited to see you. Usually nothing makes her grin that wide."

Shirou smiled at the man's words, but his mind was off elsewhere.

Because he could have sworn that the picture on Luna's book had been _moving_. Like a freaking video.

Maybe it was some Western thing, but he was pretty sure that book covers didn't have videos on them. _Just who are these people?_

Little did Shirou know, he had just gotten himself into a situation that he could have never expected.

* * *

**Why did I decide to write this? Well, I thought that Luna and Shirou would make a really interesting character dynamic, and here we are now. For your information by the way, this will deviate into AU ground. Despite the fact that Harry and Co aren't going to be heavily involved at first, Voldemort and Harry & Co will be heavily involved later on. It's going to start with Harry's 4'th year soon, and while that won't deviate too much from HP canon, years 5+ will shake things up a _lot._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Surprisingly, it only took a day for Shirou to recover. Even Xenophilius was shocked by his recovery speed, and the man had been mumbling oddities all across the room for almost a day. To be fair, Shirou's recovery speed shocked himself as well. As far as he remembered, he no longer was in possession of Avalon, as he had given it back to Saber midway through the war. So there should not have been any reasonable explanation as to why he would heal what was meant to be a fatal wound in the tiny time period of a day.

The magus within him, however small it was, begged him to look into it. _Except, _Shirou thought, _that's gonna be a problem. _He had performed structural analysis on his body countless times after gaining consciousness, both to check the state of his body and to find out his rather peculiar condition, and to his great frustration, his countless attempts had yielded no results. His newfound healing abilities remained a complete mystery to Xenophilius too, who was even more surprised than he was. The older man seemed a bit eccentric to him, but Shirou had to admit, the musings of the man were entertaining to listen to.

On the other hand, after his awkward first encounter, Shirou hadn't encountered his saviour anywhere. Luna Lovegood remained a mystery to him, and the fact that her book had a _video _plastered on the cover made him all the more curious to find out more. Since he had entered the grail with Gilgamesh, there was a definite chance that he had been dropped into another world. Although the nature of the wish granting device remained unknown to him, he was at least somewhat sure that it was capable of performing the second magic. If that was actually true however, he needed to find out more about the world. To stop Gilgamesh once and for all. The Hero King had already slaughtered hundreds and laid waste to Fuyuki city in the Holy Grail War, killing too many of his companions in the process.

He couldn't let the same thing happen again to this place. He would be a failure of a hero of justice if he let Luna or Xenophilius die. He had sworn there would never be another Fuyuki, as long as he had the power to stop it.

He prayed to whatever gods there were that Gilgamesh's injuries had transferred from the fight as well. Then, he would at least be stalemated for a brief moment, giving Shirou time to recover. _Time. _It was the biggest thing Shirou needed; the deciding factor that tipped the scales of balance in the fight.

Without time, Gilgamesh had already won. On one hand however, Shirou was sure that if Gilgamesh really tried, he could go for world domination in less than a day. Since such a thing hadn't happened, there was a higher chance that his injuries, just like Shirou's, had sustained through the grail's second magic.

That was good. It meant that Shirou had the most important constant on his side: Time.

But then again, there was the possibility that Gilgamesh had died, or had landed in a completely different universe than he had, but he wasn't willing to bet on that. It was way too risky, especially with the number of lives involved. He wouldn't let himself bet on that possibility.

Thankfully, after two days of recovery, the magus was allowed to walk free.

* * *

"Now boy, what will you do now? I welcome you to stay with us for a few days, although I would now have to set up a few house rules. Do you have any parents?" Xenophillius asked, before wrinkling his nose. "Actually, forget I asked. Seeing as my daughter found you practically stabbed to death with a sword, I doubt you have parents- or at least parents good enough to take care of you. Are my assumptions correct?"

Shirou briefly looked at the man, before finally sighing. "Yes..." he said. Although one side of him wanted to waste no time in hunting down Gilgamesh once and for all, not even _he_ was that much of an idiot. Everything aside, he ccould acknowledge when something was possible or not. At this point, it would just be a complete waste of time.

"Don't worry, boy. You won't be too much of an inconvenience for us if you stay here. And besides, you haven't even met Luna properly yet!"

Shirou perked up at the name. _Oh right. _He still hadn't properly interacted with his supposed savior, with her video book.

Finally giving in, the magus sighed. "As long as I'm not too much of an inconvenience, will it be fine for me if I stay? I promise that I'll do my part around in the house. I can cook very well." Shirou said, trying not to sound too bothered.

"Don't worry boy, Luna's going to go back to school soon anyways, swish swashing that pointy stick of hers, and I would enjoy having some company. Although we may not be able to support you forever, we can right now! So until you feel comfortable moving out of this old shack, you can stay here."

Shirou bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Lovegood. I appreciate everything you've done for me." he said. In response, the wizard simply ruffled his hair, smiling.

"No need boy, the house was slowly starting to get boring anyways. I'll try and clear out the storage room for you to sleep in. Sorry if it's a bit inadequate."

"Don't worry Mr. Lovegood, I'm already thankful enough that you're allowing me to stay here. And I can clean out the storage room myself. I'll try my best not to be an inconvenience."

"That's all done and good. But do me a favor? Don't enter the basement." Xenophilius stated sternly. Where his face was kind before, now it was extremely stern. "It is for your own good, and the things there are not for your eyes." said Xenophilius, before frowning slightly right afterwards. "I'm terribly sorry for that. That was rude of me."

Shirou perked up curiously at this, but nodded anyways. "It's ok, Mr. Xenophilius. I will not enter the basement if you don't wish me to." Although it was odd that the kind- yet sad- looking man was keeping secrets, Shirou practically owed the man his life. He wasn't going to wrong him by disobeying what looked to be his only stern rule around the house.

"Good. Now that that's all done and settled, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly made you... The state you were when Luna found you? I do hear that the mug- I mean, other people, do get into dogfights, but I would think it unusual that the fighting is done by blade. Don't people have... Erm, what do they call the weapons? Ah, right. Guns! Don't they use guns? In fact, I doubt swords have been used since the age of Godric Gryffindor!" Xenophilius asked curiously. Instantly, warning bells went off on Shirou's head? _Is this guy serious? Although I would hate to make any assumptions, guns are practically common knowledge- at least, the existence of them. Although maybe the concept of guns are new here, I somehow doubt that guns have just been invented. And besides, either way, guns aren't casual weapons. At least, they aren't casual enough that any fight turns into a gunfight. Of course, I could be wrong... But-_

Shirou decided to play along for now. "The person I was fighting had... Erm, a rather large obsession with historical artifacts, and proposed a formal sword duel." Although it was a lazy excuse, in his defense, there was a bit of truth in there. _And besides, for some reason, I think the man might actually believe me._ Although he didn't like lying to Xenophilius, his status as a magus, and more so a user of a reality marble, was too much of a fatal secret. At the very least, he wasn't ready to say that yet to _anyone- _save for the people who already knew of its existence. _Rin. Saber. Archer. Gilgamesh... _As far as he was aware, those 4 individuals were the only beings aware of his reality marble. Actually, he could technically cross out Archer as well, bringing down the list to three.

Xenophilius stared at him for what seemed like a painfully long time. "Somehow boy, I feel like you are not telling me the whole truth. Your injuries were fatal that day- whoever dueled you in such a... In such an unconventional manner, meant clearly to kill you. And judging by your expression, whoever dueled you is still alive as well, or at least, you suspect him to be."

Shirou widened his eyes. _How did he find out so much so easily? Rin did tell me that I wore my emotions on my sleeve, but that... That's another thing entirely! He somehow deducted that Gilgamesh- my opponent- tried to kill me, and that I suspected he was still alive._

Xenophilius frowned at Shirou's reaction. "Do not be surprised, boy. I have had an entire day to watch your expressions, and the entire time, they were coursing with fear. And judging from your grave wounds, there was only one thing you could have been _that_ afraid about." The man sighed gravely, before finally asking. "Boy, does your... Does your opponent know where you are? Actually, never mind. Nevertheless, we will keep you safe. Forget we had this conver-"

Shirou burst out. He couldn't help it anymore. Lying to Xenophilius about his magus identity? That was fine by him. It was for his own good anyways. But the man had deducted out too much, and _lying to him about Gilgamesh?_ A servant that could potentially wipe out entire nations and territories with the swipe of his hand? That was _not _ok.

Instinctively, the boy grasped the older man's hands. "No!" he yelled. "You won't be able to keep me safe. I know you might be older than me, but-"

"Don't worry, boy. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I may be a bit past my prime, but a sword fighter won't even hold a candle to-" Shirou grasped his arm tighter, cutting off his voice. He looked up at the man dead serious, with Xenophilius's mirthful expression shifting into a frown. _Good, he's taking this seriously. He'll need to take this seriously for what's coming next._

"Mr. Lovegood. With all due respect, you won't hold a candle to this man. In fact, to defeat him, you would need to have power similar to a god. He's a monster, Mr. Lovegood. He can wipe out armies with just a swipe of his hand, and if he really wanted to, he could probably single handedly become the ruler of this entire world in less than a week." Shirou exclaimed, before covering his mouth. _I probably said too much._

Xenophilius frowned even more. "In that case, how in the world did a single teenage boy stand up to him then, if he's as powerful as you say he is?"

Shirou made his description as vague as possible, choosing his words carefully to hide the true nature of unlimited blade works without lying to the older man. "I have... A unique skillset that serves as an antithesis to the things that make him powerful. But regardless, Mr. Lovegood, I am not frankly sure if he is _here_ at the moment, nor am I sure if he is still alive. However, we cannot risk that chance." Shirou paused. "So if you see a man with blonde hair and red eyes, and a black jacket, please try and escape. My unique status as a human being may be the only thing that can stop him."

Xenophilius stared at him deeply for a few moments. "I cannot find any dishonesty in your eyes, boy. However, I must admit, your story is a bit of a stretch. And yes, I will follow what you say. In fact, I have a trick that makes it extremely easy for me and my daughter to escape troubling situations."

"While that may be useful, Mr. Xenophilius, nothing short of total invisibility or teleportation would one hundred percent save you from him. In fact, I would advise you to _not_ encounter him in the first place, although a coincidence may arise..." Shirou said. For a brief moment, Xenophilius stared at him. Having said what needed to be said, Shirou cocked his head slightly, wondering if he had said something wrong- other than the existence of a possibly world-ending entity capable of complete world domination, of course.

And then, Shirou almost jumped in surprise as Xenophilius _popped _out of thin air.

He jumped once more when he felt a hand touch his shoulder from the backside. The boy reacted instantly, shifting his body towards his behind, but to his surprise, Xenophilius Lovegood stood, with an odd looking wooden stick held in his right hand. At the sight of Shirou's mystified expression, Xenophilius chuckled.

"I may have made a horrible mistake, but honestly, judging by your story, I doubt you're a normal human being anyways." Xenophilius said. "In which case, I have _not_ made a horrible mistake, and my suspicions are confirmed. Care to answer if I'm correct, Shirou?"

Shirou sighed. _How in the world did this happen? How did it escalate up to this?_ Either way, it didn't matter. In the end, Mr. Lovegood somehow practiced magic, and had revealed it to him. It was a fruitless attempt endeavor to lie any further. The cat was already out of the box.

Slowly, Shirou replied, "You are... Correct. Although I cannot teleport like you can, I am not a 'normal human being,' as you put it, either." Xenophilius smiled, pocketing his odd wooden stick. _Well if it's any comfort, at least he doesn't have the attitude of a magus. _It was a small detail, but it was nice anyways.

"Sit down, boy. I think this needs to be discussed over a cup of tea."

* * *

"So, you are a wizard? And there is an entire _community _of wizards in England? Is that why your daughter had a moving picture on her book cover?" Shirou asked curiously. Xenophilius looked surprised that he had captured that detail, but chuckled and nodded anyway.

"Yes. You are correct. Wizards have _moved past_ non-moving pictures- pardon the pun- almost centuries upon centuries ago. The type of magic I used just now is something called apparation. It is a rather useful ability that lets someone travel all around the world in an instant, although I have to admit- it is rather uncomfortable to use. One must get used to it before using it constantly." Xenophilius said. "But that is enough about me. What about you? Somehow, I doubt that you are a wizard similar to myself, but as you have said, you are not a normal human being either." Xenophilius leaned over the table. "So, what exactly are you?"

Shirou sighed. _One day, and I'm already revealing my secrets. Great._ Of course, there was the option of hiding it further, but it wouldn't be right of him to keep a secret after Xenophilius had presumably told him the complete truth about his identity. Wondering where to start, he took in a deep breath, and opened his mouth. "I am... A magus."

Shirou briefly paused to gauge Xenophilius's reactions, and thankfully, the man had no idea what the term meant. Shirou continued on. "Where I come from, a magus is... Similar to a wizard, I guess. We perform something called magecraft, which is similar to magic, but entirely different as well."

"Oh? How so?" Xenophilius asked.

"Well, while Magic depends on the creation and execution of true miracles, like things that are completely impossible, Magecraft does mundane tasks, accomplishable in the real world via science, using... Magic, I suppose. So, Magecraft could be used to say, create objects, enhance your body, but it can't do anything that isn't accomplishable by science."

"Ah, so it speeds up the process of mundane tasks?" asked Xenophilius, a thoughtful, contemplating expression sprinkled onto his face.

"Excatly. Magic on the other hand, does things that are impossible. There are a few magus in the world who are capable of achieving true miracles, but their number are extremely limited." Shirou said.

"If you don't mind me asking, could you please provide an example of... Magecraft?" Xenophilius said. Shirou nodded.

"I'm a bit of a unique magus myself, just pointing out. Do you remember how I mentioned that I had a special condition that allowed me to stand a chance against my... Opponent?" Shirou asked. Xenophilius nodded in response. "Well, to elaborate, magecraft, or the specialization of it, relies on two things: The origin, and the element of the person. There are tons of branches of magecraft, but people specialize depending on those two factors. The most accepted ones are Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Ether."

"And what is yours?"

"Sword."

Xenophilius paused. "Pardon me?"

"Both my origin and element are sword. So... My magecraft is rather... Unique. As far as I know, I am the only person in the world who has this origin and element. It makes me a hopeless fool in any other branch in magecraft, but also makes me specialized in what I can do. It makes me an extremely combat oriented magus. It's the only reason why I can stand up to my opponent."

"But aren't swords rather mundane compared to say... Summoning a tornado of water? Is that possible with magecraft?"

Shirou nodded. "That, among many other things. But, I don't just create swords. My swords are... Rather, special, you might say." Xenophilius cocked his head in curiosity.

"Special? What could be special about swords?" the older man asked. Shirou grimaced. "I think you should follow me outside for a demonstration. I think showing it to you would be much better than giving an explanation. I don't fully comprehend the mechanics and sciences of it myself, after all." Xenophilius nodded, and soon after, the duo found themselves in an open field. It was an advantage of living in what was practically the middle of nowhere. Once they had arrived, Shirou briefly wondered about what he could show. _Something with a bit of flash, I suppose, but nothing too overwhelming._

"Alright. As we are here, could you demonstrate what you mean by special swords?" Xenophilius asked, and Shirou nodded in response. Closing his eyes, he braced himself to delve into his reality marble, choosing a single blade out of countless swords. A small smile almost latched onto his face when he found the blade that he wanted.

The sword in question was one called Durandal- The Ever Shining Sun. It was a blade used by a warrior by the name of Roland, that had special attributes to it. In terms of practical power, it was nothing special, but when it came down to it, it was certainly one of the most impressive looking noble phantasms. It was a blade that constantly shone with sunlight, and left behind burning hot trails of fire. The practicality of such an ability was questionable, but it would work well in proving Shirou's point.

As soon as the blade manifested itself in his hands, it became a source of light. The sword was a wonderfully crafted thing, with golden etchings decorating the blade and hilt. Xenophilius stepped back in surprise at the sight of the noble phantasm, gasping momentarily.

Wordlessly, Shirou swung the blade a few times in the air, performing a basic maneuver that was used back in Medieval England. Like he had expected, the blade left behind trails of fire that thankfully, disappeared almost instantly after he had swung the sword.

He then proceeded to dispell it, dispersing the sword back into prana. The magus turned to look at Xenophilius, who had a curious gaze, and couldn't help but slightly shrug.

"There are some much more useful ones, but that is the gist of it. I have a countless number of swords in my armory, most of them being nameless, but I have some more effective ones too." he said.

"I... I see. That certainly is quite impressive. Not even the greatest of transfiguration experts could have pulled what you have just done. And for a boy as young as you to do it is impossible. Simply impossible. I have been convinced of your words. Let us go back to the house."

Shirou nodded, and followed the older man towards the Lovegood household once more, contemplating the information that he had received. _From what it looks like, these wizards are definitely capable of performing true magic, but their spells seem to be so small in scale that when it comes to combat potential, they pale in comparison to magi. _

That was both exciting, curious, and frightening, especially with Gilgamesh on the loose.

Before he could procceed his thoughts any further however, he felt something _crash_ into his back that nearly sent him tumbling into the grassy earth. Standing up, he looked towards in caution towards his assailant to find-

An owl.

_An owl._

Instantly, the owl seemingly disappeared, quickly flying away into the distant sky and leaving the magus wondering what in the world was happening. _Was there a purpose to that? _Shirou wondered, looking around the area for any clues, or any more owls even.

Then, he found a white enveloped letter on the ground. It was seemingly addressed to him, in comically accurate details.

_**To: Whomever,**_

_**In the fields of the Lovegood estate, close to Xenophilius Lovegood,**_

Shirou was half tempted to laugh out loud if it wasn't for the severity of the fact that someone had discovered his location so easily. _In the fields of the Lovegood estate? Close to Xenophilius Lovegood? Is this thing serious? _The situation in itself was baffling.

Carefully, he opened the letter and read.

Only to dread the contents which he found inside.

_**Dear Whomever reading this letter,**_

_**Yesterday at 9 P.M, all of our signals and scanners with the traces implanted within wands have been simultaneously activated, and we have pinpointed the source of the issue down to this location. In accordance with Wizarding Law #65, you shall stand trial in front of the entire Wizengamot and explain the circumstances that led to this scenario.**_

_**Please keep in mind that no matter the intentions, overriding the trace is a serious breach of Wizarding criminal law, and punishments may range from a sentence to Azkaban to a Death Sentence.**_

_**\- Amelia Bones, Department of Magical Law Enforcement**_

* * *

**Notes**

**I have no excuse for how late this is lol. I got stuck writing the dialogue bits, I'm the kind of writer who prefers action to forwards the story more. :\**

**Anyways, I have a few possible story 'paths' planned out for this, and I would like for YOU, the reader, to answer a few questions, just to see a general vision on how you guys wanna see things proceed.**

**1\. Make Shirou have capabilities as a Wizard? If not, what role should I have him play in the wizarding world?**

**2\. If Shirou ends up going to Hogwarts, what would be his house? I have an idea in mind, but I would like some further insights on it avoid going OOC, since I haven't fully read the VN yet and I haven't gotten a full understanding of his character. (Or at least, as much of an understanding as I would like) :((**

**3\. Romance subplot or no? I could see the added benefits of both having one and not having one, and both give interesting opportunities to develop Shirou's relationships with the characters around him. So, why not be a lazy ass and leave it to a poll lol.**

**Yep~ I think that's about it. Please leave a review if you have any constructive feedback, or anything for that matter lol.**

**Thanks for reading!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit lol**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Notes**_

_**Before we begin, I would like to point out a few things that people may have missed, judging from the reviews.**_

_**Number 1: Shirou has been de-aged. As pointed out in chapter 1, Luna mentions that Shirou looked to be around her age. Luna is around 13-14 at this time, so there's no way that Shirou, who's 17-18, is going to look her age. I know this is a bit of a cheap mechanic, but if Shirou's 17-18, that completely negates the possibility of Hogwarts without creating a whole bunch of other issues, and causing awkwardness with the cast as well. On the other hand, if Shirou is 14-15, which is the age I had in mind, I don't see any significant issues arising with the lore and cast, and it gives him the opportunity to develop more dynamic relationships more easily with the cast imo. While Shirou CAN be an onii-chan to anybody (lol) I would rather have him as a friend than a brother when dealing with the cast of the HP-verse. There's really nothing that changes about Shirou himself with this change, as his physical appearance only changes the reactions, restrictions and expectations of the world around him. And, I want to have this story flexible, and open up plot options, so that's that. If anyone has a problem with this, please pop me a review or a PM.**_

_**Number 2: When I look at the reviews for my questions, (Which I will provide at certain points in the story, to make the relationship of the reader and the plot more dynamic) I don't only look at the responses themselves, but also the justifications for each response. I've already noticed a few things I've completely missed lol. So, if you think I've missed something, or if you think there's proper justification for an answer that makes you confident in it, don't be afraid to provide critique or feedback! It's what keeps me going when I have a whole truck load of other duties xD.**_

_**Anyways, that's enough ranting from me xD. On with the story!**_

* * *

_What in the world?_ Shirou Emiya deadpanned at the letter in his hands. While he had been given a basic briefing of magic via Xenophilius, he had no idea what these terms meant. Trace? Azkaban? From what he could discern, traces were scanners in some way or forms that tracked magic, and Azkaban was a location, quite possibly a prison. _If it's being compared to the death penalty, must be a really bad place to go. _Shirou grimaced. How did trouble seem to follow him around wherever in the world he went? He had no idea what he had done, and yet, once again, he had fallen into some kind of predicament that would possibly end his life. Except this time, he was even more at a disadvantage. Most of his troubles in the Holy Grail War were physical opponents. Gilgamesh, Berserker, Archer, they were all opponents that were physical opponents that he could battle with a sword- save for perhaps Archer, with his philosophical shenanigans. This, on the other hand, was a different kind of trouble. Trouble with the _law_, and to make it even worse, law that he had no flipping idea about.

Biting his lip, he quickly sprinted towards Xenophilius, who was just about to enter his house, and tapped his shoulder. The older man turned around in surprise, and looked at him in curiosity. "Did something occur? Your expression seems quite urgent at the moment, is there any thing you need, boy?"

Shirou nodded, handing him the letter. Xenophilius picked it up from his hands, and seemingly skimmed over it, looking at the contents of the letter. Instantly, the man's expression turned into a grimace, and he looked at Shirou with a slightly pointed, and yet curious expression. "How in the world did you trigger every single trace in the world? They're supposed to be unique to their owners. Somehow, you resonated with every single wand in the world, boy. And that makes you dangerous to the ministry's eyes. Do you know what the Wizengamot is, boy?"

Shirou shook his head. "Sorry, Mr. Lovegood." he said.

"Think of it as the wizarding high council. They don't summon you to the Wizengamot without good reason, but I suppose tripping every single trace in the world does have a rather astounding butterfly effect. Anyways, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't believe you have a choice in this matter. You need to stand trial in front of the Wizengamot." said Xenophilius, before stating, "Don't worry too much, boy, although they may be intimidating, they aren't unreasonable people. Nobody would suspect a child like you would intentionally trigger something like this. At worst, they would break a wand that doesn't exi-" he paused. "Actually, that might be a problem."

Shirou paused. "What could be a problem, Mr. Lovegood?" he asked.

Xenophilius scratched his chin. "The fact that you don't have a wand. Boy, let me tell you this- _everyone_ in the world who's a wizard has a wand. It's the only commonly accepted way to do magic. Wandless magic is possible, but near impossible to do competently, and even harder to do on command. Hell- I wouldn't even expect _Dumbledore _to do wandless magic on command. So, without a wand, you would be considered a muggle, and have your entire memory wiped, and possibly even detained for what you did. Or, you would be considered as some new species of a magical creature. You don't want either of those options happening."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Shirou asked. _It's quite frustrating to be in such a situation. _

"Hmm, you said you can create swords, right boy?" Xenophilius suddenly asked, his expression brightening. Shirou nodded. Then, Xenophilius exclaimed, "By any chance, could you create a wand?"

Shirou shook his head, having expected that question. "I only have an affinity for bladed objects, unfortunately." Xenophilius frowned, and seemingly went into deep thought for a few moments, before finally shaking his head.

"In that case, I'm not sure how you can get out of this predicament. You could technically buy a wand, but you don't nearly have enough time. If you read that letter, then the Ministry is probably on their way-" Xenophilius paused, his eyes widening. Suddenly, he grabbed Shirou's head and pulled it down. Surprised, Shirou obliged regardless, bending his legs so that the tall grass nearly completely covered his smaller frame.

_Well, at least that's something useful I got from this entire ordeal._ Shirou had been surprised to find out that he had de-aged from whatever the grail had done to him, but he wasn't complaining now. He had no idea what in the world was happening, but he trusted the older Lovegood enough to follow his orders.

"C'mon, Xenophilius. We know you have the boy. Hand him over to the ministry, and if he's really innocent, we'll let him go." a voice said. Shirou crawled closer towards the origin of the voice to get a better sense of what was being said. Then, he proceeded to reinforce his ears.

"I'm sorry Connor, but I'm afraid-" said Xenophillius, "-that I frankly have no idea what you're talking about. Are you aware that just because your spike happened in this general area doesn't mean that I have any affiliation with what happened to your traces? And besides, it was just an instantaneous spike, wasn't it? No harm done."

"Getting defensive, eh? Xeno, we both know that you live in the middle of nowhere. There's no way that this is a coincidence. And besides-" a new voice echoed- "-if there's no harm done, then you would just hand him over." Shirou could practically _hear_ the smirk that was etched on the man's face.

"Except..." Xenophilius said with a newfound grit to his voice, "As I've said before, I know absolutely _nothing_ about what is happening. Is that so hard to understand?"

"No, it's quite easy to understand." The first voice- Connor replied. "It's just hard to believe."

"And on what grounds do you have the proof to accuse me?" Xenophilius angrily said. "As far as I am concerned, you have zero evidence that I have any relation to what has happened."

"Simple math, old friend. The probabilities and the possibilities match way too much for this to be completely outside your knowledge." said Connor.

"I'd have you know that I do not appreciate such accusations leveled against me." Xenophilius retorted.

"I am aware, Xenophilius." Connor replied with a calm smile. "But you know what they say- duty comes first." With that, the man quickly reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a long, intricate stick that Shirou recognized as a wand. The magus gasped. _This isn't going to be pretty._

Instantly, Xenophilius flashed out his wand as well- and just in time too- as a flash of red energy collided with his wand, only to be quickly absorbed. For the first time since arriving in this world, Shirou had a glimpse of how wizards fought. And from what he was able to see, their fighting relied on distanced shots of offensive magic- similar to caster classes. Except, unlike caster servants, the wizards relied on their wands for every spell in their arsenal. It was a back and forth tennis match of flashing lights, and the winner was going to be decided on factors like reflexes or smart, tactical decision making.

However, more than all of those factors, numbers played a big advantage. It seemed that regardless of the skill of a wizard, they could only become so powerful in terms of their ability with spells. Having companions completely would completely overwrite the rules of the game. This wasn't the holy grail war, where overpowered servants like Gilgamesh were floors above the rest of the crowd.

In short, it was similar to guerrilla warfare. Shirou wasn't quite sure if he liked that or not, but most of all, he knew one thing.

_These people won't stand a chance against someone like Gilgamesh._ To his fear and disappointment, despite their magic, wizards... didn't seem to be as _powerful_ as servants, or even masters for that matter. Their biggest combat advantage was their versatility in spells, but the matter of fact was that they simply weren't _fast_ enough to fight servants- especially Gilgamesh.

Shirou watched as Xenophilius was quickly put on the defensive by the two wizards, the man's arm swinging frantically to deflect the barrage of spells being sent to him while somehow managing to fire a few of his own in retaliation. But despite this, it was quickly obvious that the Lovegood was on the losing side of the fight.

That was when Shirou decided to intervene.

Quickly reinforcing his limbs, Shirou sped towards the two wizards, revealing himself from the bushes. With his reinforced ears, he could distinctly hear the three voices all react differently. Xenophilius gasped and whispered a quiet, "No..." while the other wizards reacted with varying degrees of shock.

"Connor! That's him, isn't it!"

"It must be."

Instantly, Shirou was the target of a barrage of red flashing spells that sped towards him. Shirou had to admit- the spells certainly weren't slow, compared to normal human standards. They fired off with speeds similar to arrows launched from high quality longbows.

But for Shirou, this was nothing. The two wizards gasped as the magus simply pivoted around to dodge the assault that they had launched, with Shirou speeding towards them almost instantly afterwards. His prana pulsing throughout his body, Shirou accelerated towards the two wizards, briefly wondering about whether he would use tracing or not.

_No, it's too soon to do that. Tracing would be overkill here anyways, and it would give away my abilities. Frankly, that's probably the last thing I want._

So, Shirou settled for merely slamming his fist across a wizard's face. He wasn't the best at hand to hand combat, but against people who were, quite frankly, not in top notch shape, it was more than enough. As Shirou punted a left hook into the wizard named Connor, the older man cried out in pain before collapsing.

Traditionally, Shirou would have checked if the wizard was unconscious, but unfortunately, there was a spell flying at his face. Quickly, the magus rolled away from the spell's trajectory before closing the distance between him and the other wizard in a single leap. The spellcaster gasped audibly as Shirou kicked his legs, most likely spraining a couple joints.

And then, Shirou felt a man breathing down his neck.

As the magus turned around, he was greeted by the sight of the other wizard, who was bringing down a fist towards his face. But before Shirou could make a move, the man- Connor- was hit by a flash of red light that flung him across the grass. Despite the situation, Shirou winced in pity of the man. The fall would leave bruises for sure.

Twisting his head, Shirou glanced at his supposed savior. Xenophilius merely gazed at him with both curiosity and amusement. As Shirou walked back towards him, the older man let out an amused chuckle. "I'm quite impressed. I never thought I would be so enthralled by a muggle style of fighting. I must say, it's quite brutal, but much more interesting to watch."

Somehow, Shirou got the idea that wizards weren't into roughhousing, and much less martial arts.

"And by the way, while you were handling those two wizards, I think that I've come up with an idea. A completely bizzare one, but it might be the best chance we have as of now."

Shirou looked at Xenophilius with a serious expression. "I'm open to ideas. What do you have in mind?"

"Well... You see, in the wizarding community of this country, all of us know about a- well, a _quite _distinguished school..."

* * *

Honestly, Luna Lovegood had no idea what she was supposed to do with the guy that she had found. Her father had told her that the boy had died during the treatment, despite the fact that on the second day he seemed _completely_ fine. Luna was sad, disheartened even, but she left the subject matter alone. She was smart enough to know that her father was lying.

She wasn't nearly as good enough with people to convince her father _what exactly_ he was lying about. Luna suspected that it had something to do with the boy. _Somehow, it all leads back to him..._ But for the first time in her life, Luna Lovegood had no clue _how_.

Everything inside her screamed that the boy was the key- what connected everything together. But that was all she knew, and to her surprise, it did nothing but intrigue her more.

Now, as Luna sat down with her fellow Ravenclaws, watching in awe of the Drumstrang students who were entering a hall with an impressive march. Even Luna had to admit that the performance was a sight to behold- if not _slightly_ extra.

As the Drumstrangs settled down, Dumbledore took the stage once more.

"And finally, we will have one last guest in Hogwarts this year!" the headmaster yelled. Heads in the great hall turned towards him in curiosity, with Luna already making wild guesses with her head. _A new school? A new teacher? A new student, even?_

"With Mr. Crouch's permission of course, due to the extremely challenging and _dangerous_ conditions of the Triwizard tournament, Mr. Crouch and I... Have decided to hire an assistant to Mr. Filch, who will act as a security guard during the games!" Dumbledore said. "After all, we can't have our champions dying on us." he added with a small chuckle.

"So, I would like to welcome our newest member of staff, Mr. Shirou Emiya!"

_Shirou Emiya? That's the name of the boy that I found. Could it actually be him? _For the first time in... quite a while, Luna found herself acting uncharacteristically attentive, her eyes gaining focus.

The great hall doors opened. A single figure strode in, dressed in simple clothing accompanied with a cloak. The newest member of staff was short, with exotic red hair and even stranger looking golden irises.

Luna Lovegood's jaw threatened to drop out.

* * *

**Notes**

**So, in classic fashion, Shirou is a janitor lmao. Please leave a review, and sorry for such a long wait/short chapter. I have a tooon of real world problems right now, and I couldn't find the right time to write. I hope I can update sooner from now on though.**

**And yes, before you point it out, I am aware that the two wizards know his identity. We're going to get to that on the next chapter.**


End file.
